


guest

by numbika



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: There was only one bed.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	guest

The hot steam swirled around the bath, trying to find its way out from every opening into the tiny room.

Inside there were a hand-basin, a wall-mounted towel dryer, a toilet and a shower were placed. An average man would have been just comfortable enough, but, just like many times before, Father Alexander Anderson had to be careful not to bump his head against the shower head, accidentally kick the toilet, or just hit something of him against the basin.

He always preferred to stay in churches if it was possible. Those rooms weren’t much larger either, but at least the puritan furniture was closer to his taste. However, there were occasions, like this one, when he was forced to take out a room in a small motel. Even if only for one night.

Carefully he stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the rack. His dirty and torn clothes were laid out on the edge of the hand basin.

He slowly rubbed his blond hair into the towel as he glanced at his reflection.

The figure looking back at him has hardly changed in the last 30-35 years. He saw his body as what it was supposed to be, what he was trained into over the years. A warrior who sends all the unbelievers to hell. A weapon by which God could punish those who turned away from him.

_The Lord created him to be an Iscariot._

At least that’s what he was told each time he withstood another trial. Come any challenge, his body and soul refused to falter.

He gently touched the circular scar on his chest with the tip of his fingers.

Even today, he was able to relive the pain he felt when he was given the ability to regenerate. It was the last and most difficult trial before he could fully become a weapon.

It was as if he were burning in a fire coming from within, and then the flames were joined by needles, which he could have sworn moved through his veins. His heart almost tore himself out of its place. His muscles twitched and then tensed just barely a hairbreadth from tearing themselves off his bones. A roar erupted from his throat that he could hardly believe afterwards that it belonged to him. By the time he felt he couldn’t take it any longer, the pain suddenly began to fade and then vanished.

He shook his head slightly and focused his attention back to the present, as he looked at his reflection again.

Almost nothing changed on the outside with the possible exception of his eyes. The eyes he inherited from his mother, whose face he could no longer recall.

The sky-blue eyes seem to have darkened over the years. There was no childish purity in them anymore. Despite his stature, he had heard many times that his eyes were what really attracted people’s attention.

With a soft breath, he began to wipe himself off. Even so, his mind wandered enough for today. He was too tired for daydreaming.

He could hear the sound of closing door; it was so quiet that it was on the very edge of perception. He knew very well that the door was locked. He reached towards the edge of the basin for his dress and it didn't take much searching to feel the grip of the bayonet.

Drawing the blade, he immediately stepped to the bath door, spreading it open.

The small bathroom opened directly into the bedroom.

Steam gushed out flowing around the priest's naked body.

"Oh!" Alucard looked up from the hotel room bed, and looked Anderson up and down, who in turn was frozen in surprise. "Taking a nice bath are we, Father?"

The bayonet struck the headboard just a few inches above Alucard's head. Then the door to the bathroom slammed shut, just to open up again a couple of minutes later, by a fully dressed Father Anderson.

"Get out." The father's murmuring voice wasn't nearly as threatening as he wanted it to be.

"I can't, they say a big snowstorm is coming."

"You're a vampire, go home to your master." The priests dirty and bloody clothes landed in a trash bag, which was then placed into a backpack. He laid his clean cassocks on the small table by the bed. He was wearing a really simple black pants and a white shirt now. The setup somehow significantly accentuated his stature and build.

As he packed his clothes away, he felt the vampire's gaze still on his back. He needed a few moments to slow his heartbeat and only then, he turned back.

"Why are you here?"

The vampire grinned and folded his arms under his long black hair.

"I wanted to get a room, but I was told at the front desk that all of the rooms had been taken. The last one was occupied by a priest." Alucard was visibly amused as he told the story. "I thought I'd help myself out. Plus, look how lucky I have been." He ran his hand over the blanket. "You booked a king-sized bed, just enough for two people."

"There was no other free bed," Anderson murmured as he tried to suppress the blush that spread through his face. "Why am I even trying to excuse myself here at all? Get out of my room and let me rest!"

The priest laid down at the other end of the wide bed, turning off the lights after him.

It didn’t take too long for him to feel and hear his self-appointed roommate squirm closer on the bed.

"You know, you didn’t protest too hard, don’t you?" The vampire asked, snuggling almost completely against to his back.

"What do you want?"

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to talk to you?" Alucard's voice sounded quite different, but Anderson knew he was still grinning. For now, however, he refused to respond.

"On the other hand, I'm almost certain that the Vatican will be banned from this place." The vampire prodded the bayonet protruding from the headboard with a finger, producing a small _twang_.

Anderson snorted turning towards the vampire. "You wanted to talk, yet what did you want to talk about after we're done with our job, you mouthy vampire?"

The father froze in surprise for a second time during the evening for a few moments. His eyes widened in shock first, then slowly closed as the vampire snuggled even closer, kissing him. He left himself be pushed down. He buried his fingers into the dark locks of hair and pulled the vampire closer to him.

"So, why are you here?" Anderson stroked Alucard's face and drew tiny circles on his skin with his thumb.

"Um? Oh, I seem to have forgotten."

"You little," the fat snorted, rising slightly, just enough so that their lips were just barely touching.

"Mm, now I starting to clearly remember something." Alucard placed a small kiss on the priest's face and then again on his forehead. The vampire's eyes glowed red and Anderson felt his body becoming hotter.

"And what would that be?" He swallowed.

"Your eyes are really beautiful. Especially when you're embarrassed or when you're fighting."

The heat was no longer constrained to his body, it spread to his face too.

"You'll be here and bothering me all night, won't you?" Anderson found it very difficult to tear his gaze away from the vampire. As an answer he just chuckled and snuggled up to his side, embracing him.

"You've developed an almost detective like sense of deduction, in addition to being a good fighter, Anderson."

Anderson gave out a big snort.

The priest held on for a good few seconds, but then he just gave out a big sigh. The weapon of God, the dog of the Vatican, the Judas' priest. He was called many things, but for now all these names were pushed into the background.

He embraced the vampire closer and slowly began combing his hair with his fingers.

"Alright, then stay. One night."

"One night," Alucard agreed with a smile.

Anderson even gave a kiss on the vampire's forehead before fatigue taken hold of him and then fell asleep.


End file.
